<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Reward by IgnobleBard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526831">Just Reward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnobleBard/pseuds/IgnobleBard'>IgnobleBard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2004-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2004-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnobleBard/pseuds/IgnobleBard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo is rewarded for his service.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frodo Baggins/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frodo opened his eyes to bright white light, the light of a new dawn, a light that stung his eyes after his ordeal in the ever-night of Mordor. His small hands flew to his neck, searching for the ring that was no longer there, and then he looked up to see Gandalf, his grey colors now resplendently white. </p><p>The wizard didn't speak, only smiled, though his eyes still held the pain of the recent battle and of the thought of what would have happened to Frodo had he been too late. Frodo smiled back at him, his own eyes filled with joy of seeing him, and of relief. </p><p>Just then, the door opened and Merry and Pippin peeked in. Seeing that Frodo was awake and smiling, they came bounding in the door and the bed became a sea of curly hair and laughter as they leapt onto Frodo, shouting and hugging him. Then Gimli came stumping in, his hair and beard now immaculately combed and braided, his omnipresent axe for once nowhere to be found. As Frodo smiled and called out to the dwarf, Legolas stepped into the room behind Gimli, a warm, benevolent smile upon his face. Frodo's eyes lit anew as the Elf made his appearance, and again as Aragorn entered the room. The man was no longer the tattered, wind-burned warrior he had traveled with until their untimely separation at Parth Galen, but was now the only true King of Gondor. </p><p>As the group smiled down at Frodo, and Merry and Pippin continued mauling him happily, a small round face peeked around the corner and, catching sight of Sam, Frodo sobered slightly, looking upon his friend and savior. A look passed between them, a shared understanding meant for only them, and the moment was complete.</p><p>Merry and Pippin finally climbed from the bed and the Fellowship, reunited once more, paused to consider where they had been and the future that now shone before them as brightly as the shores of the undying lands.</p><p>"We have all suffered much in this quest, Frodo," Aragorn said at last, and with quiet dignity, "but none as much as you. Whatever we - all of us, any of us - can do for you, ask and it is yours."</p><p>Frodo's face lit with a sudden, evil grin. "Very well..." he gestured at his group of well wishers, "You, out!" He then pointed at Legolas and patted the bed beside him, "You, in!"</p><p>Legolas' eyes went wide as Boromir's shield, and everyone else shifted uncomfortably and looked to Gandalf.</p><p>"But - but Frodo..." Gandalf began, "this is most unseemly. I must insist..."</p><p>Frodo shot him a look full of venom, "Don't you even start with me, old man!" he hissed. "You send an eagle to save me AFTER I destroyed that blasted ring?! When that same eagle could have flown me to Mt. Doom in two days! Sam and I had to walk through Mordor, WALK! Don't - even - start!"</p><p>Gandalf took in the panting, nearly hysterical, Hobbit and looked helplessly at the others, "Ahem, well, perhaps he's right. Perhaps we should give him what he wants. I mean, he *did* pretty much save us all."</p><p>Legolas blanched, giving Gandalf the same look he had given Théoden when the King of Rohan, thinking Aragorn lost, had told Gamling to 'Leave the dead'.</p><p>The shocked, speechless Elf, looked around the room to see if anyone would speak out for him, but the rest of the Fellowship were nodding their heads in agreement with Gandalf, the Hobbits smiling and nudging each other (though Sam looked a bit jealous as well). They filed from the room, Gandalf shaking his head and sighing and Aragorn and Gimli trying to hide their smiles. </p><p>As Aragorn exited, he clapped Legolas on the back, making him jump and tremble. He looked at Frodo and, with a smile and wink, followed the others outside.</p><p>They all closed the door, then gathered closely about it, the hobbits jockeying for position as they each sought to press their ears to the door, finally settling down as they all found a place, Aragorn leaning in over their heads to cup a hand around his ear as he listened in, and Gimli pressed his ear to the wall next to the door, letting the stone resonate the sounds within. </p><p>Gandalf closed his eyes and leaned on his staff, feigning disinterest as he sent himself into Frodo's mind, hoping to see the action through the hobbit's eyes. But he gave a small yelp of surprise and his eyes shot open as Frodo forcibly shoved him from his thoughts. 'No dice, Gandy, this dainty is mine!' the hobbit's voice cackled inside his head. The others looked at the wizard curiously at his reaction, and he blushed in embarrassment.</p><p>"Now, now, no peeking," Aragorn grinned and made a shame-on-you gesture with his hands.</p><p>Gandalf harumphed in annoyance, moving away to sit in a nearby chair, unhappy that he had been caught.</p><p>There was the sound of indistinct voices, followed by a slap, a squeal, then dual moans of distress and delight. The bed thumped and squeaked noisily for several minutes, followed by a sudden silence.</p><p>The door flew open and Legolas rushed out, scattering the hobbits, Aragorn, and even Gimli. His hair was mussed and tangled, his silvery tunic rumpled and open at the neck, revealing a glimpse of his chest. He was tugging his leggings up and trying to hold down the hem of his tunic at the same time, a wild look in his eyes.</p><p>"Big... hairy..." he muttered, and he covered his eyes as though trying to shut out a horrifying image.</p><p>Gimli came up and laid a hand on his arm gently. "There, there, laddie, you've got to know that a hobbit's feet..."</p><p>"I'm not talking about his feet!" Legolas cried, and he ran off down the hall, crying, his long blond hair swinging back and forth behind him.</p><p>The others burst out laughing and Gimli shrugged and shook his head, then they all peeked in the door to see Frodo, lying back against the pillows with a dreamy expression on his face.</p><p>"And he lived happily ever after to the end of his days," Frodo sighed and drifted into a sleep of perfect satisfaction.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>